Łąka pełna mleczy
by Pani Robinson
Summary: Kim są Peeta i Katniss 20 lat od zakończenia ostatnich Głodowych Igrzysk? Jakie życie wiodą i jak ewoluowały ich uczucia? Historia opowiedziana oczami nastoletniej Lil, mieszkanki Panem, której codzienność niespodziewanie splata się z losami rodziny Mellarków.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1.**

**Październikowy śnieg**

Tamtego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkałam Peetę Mellarka, od samego rana padał śnieg. A był dopiero październik. Szaro-bure zwały topniejącej breji zalegały na ulicy, ale w powietrzu, nim spadł na ziemię, śnieg był biały i lśniący – zapowiedź zbliżającej się zimy.

Wybiegłam z domu tylko na chwilę, bez czapki i rękawiczek, w palcie niedbale zarzuconym na ramiona. Wiatr dmuchnął mi śniegiem w twarz, włosy mi się splątały, a policzki niemal od razu zaczęły szczypać od zimna. Przebiegłam przez ulicę i wpadłam do sklepu pana Hopsona, pospiesznie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Mama kazała mi kupić syrop sosnowy, owoce dzikiego bzu i susz malinowy. Minty, najmłodsza z moich trzech sióstr, znowu była przeziębiona i trzeba ją było szybko podleczyć.

W sklepie zielarskim pana Hopsona zaopatrywała się cała nasza rodzina – można tu było znaleźć medykamenty na wszystkie bolączki tego świata. Fileas Hopson miał dostawców w całym Panem – bardzo dbał o różnorodność asortymentu i aktualność oferty. Odwiedzali go regularnie zielarze, znachorzy, guślarze i szamani – często niesłychanie barwne osoby, które załatwiwszy sprawy zawodowe rozsiadały się w najlepsze na wysokim krześle przy kontuarze i wdawały w pogawędkę z właścicielem sklepu. Ja też lubiłam tu przychodzić i rozmawiać z panem Hopsonem. Gdy byłam mała i czymś się martwiłam, dostawałam od niego na pocieszenie cukierki z wielkiego szklanego słoja stojącego na ladzie. To miejsce nadal działa na mnie kojąco.

Mały metalowy ptaszek zawieszony przy drzwiach zaświergotał, gdy weszłam do środka.

- Dzień dobry panie Hopson! – rzuciłam, trochę głośniej niż normalnie. Po tym jak mu stuknęła siedemdziesiątka stary Hopson zrobił się trochę przygłuchy, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać i za żadne skarby nie dawał się namówić na aparat słuchowy – Chyba w tym roku zima postanowiła wcześniej do nas zawitać…

Urwałam, bo zorientowałam się, że właściciel sklepu nie jest sam. Jakiś niewysoki, mocno zbudowany mężczyzna o jasnych włosach wyszedł za nim z zaplecza sklepu. W ledwo zauważalny sposób powłóczył nogą. U jego boku dreptał mały, może pięcioletni chłopiec.

- Do widzenia – rzucił mężczyzna do Hopsona i ruszył do wyjścia. Gdy mnie mijał, nasze spojrzenia na moment się spotkały. Pierwszą moją myślą było to, że nigdy nie widziałam tak niebieskich oczu. Drugą – że wiem, kim jest ten człowiek.

Peeta Mellark. Zwycięzca słynnych 74 Głodowych Igrzysk. Razem z Katniss Everdeen zadrwili z władz Kapitolu, zagrali na nosie ówczesnemu dyktatorowi, który trzymał w szachu całe Panem, a przy okazji stali się romantycznymi bohaterami i ulubieńcami tłumów. Ona stała się nawet kimś więcej – była Kosogłosem. Ale teraz…

Zmieszana odwróciłam wzrok. Różne plotki chodziły po mieście, ale trudno było mi ocenić, która z nich mogła być prawdziwa. Z oczu tego człowieka bił taki spokój, taka pewność siebie, że skłonna byłam przyznać, że to, co słyszałam o rodzinie Mellarków to wierutne bzdury.

Bo mówią, że ona to wariatka. Że nigdy nie doszła do siebie po stracie ukochanej siostry.

- Lil, czy coś ci podać, dziecino? – drgnęłam, gdy stary Hopson położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Minty znowu jest przeziębiona – odparłam, kątem oka wciąż zerkając na Mellarka. – Poproszę to co zawsze.

Hopson zaczął krzątać się za ladą, w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych mi specyfików. W pewnym momencie wychylił się i zawołał do małego chłopca, który był już prawie przy drzwiach.

- Finn! Zapomniałem o lizaku.

Chłopiec rozpromienił się i w podskokach zawrócił do staruszka. Miał jasne włosy ojca i szare oczy matki. Wyciągnął ręce po łakoć, i już miał wpakować do buzi słodki ulepek, gdy nagle spoważniał i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, panie Hopson. – odezwał się posmutniałym głosem i odłożył lizak na ladę – Mama mi nie pozwala.

Sprzedawca uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu i pytająco spojrzał na ojca. Mimowolnie powiodłam za nim wzrokiem. Peeta stał przy drzwiach z rękami w kieszeniach. Jego oczy już nie były spokojne, tylko jakby… spłoszone? Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, malec rzucił płaczliwym tonem:

- Bo mama mówi, że ja jestem łakomy… i że gdybym wiedział, co to głód… mówi, że stanę się taki jak oni, jak kapitolińczycy, jeśli nie nauczę się odmawiać, a wtedy ona odejdzie…

Peeta jednym susem znalazł się przy chłopcu, szorstkim gestem złapał go za rękę i skinąwszy głową Hopsonowi, pospiesznie wyszedł z synem ze sklepu.

Stary sklepikarz przez chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywał się w leżący na ladzie lizak.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że to się źle skończy… – mruknął pod nosem. Potem westchnął, wrzucił lizaka do słoja ze słodyczami i zwrócił się do mnie, podając mi papierową torbę z lekarstwami:

- Susz malinowy ma domieszkę hibiskusa – Arhornowie nawalili z dostawą i musiałem sięgnąć po zapasy mieszanek. – Przyjdź rano Lil, będę mieć świeżo tłoczony sok.

Ledwo go słuchałam. Myślałam o tym, czego świadkiem byłam przed chwilą.

- Panie Hopson, to był „ten" Peeta, prawda? Zwycięzca 74 Głodowych Igrzysk? I jego syn?

Hopson pokiwał głową.

- We własnej osobie. Mellarkowie przeprowadzili się do naszej dzielnicy ze dwa tygodnie temu. A on… no nie ma ostatnio lekko chłopina. Stary Aurelius mówi ponoć, że ta jego żonka… – zaczął, ale nagle jakby się zreflektował, do kogo mówi, i odchrząknął – No mniejsza z tym, Lil. Pędź do domu z lekami, bo Minty pewnie czeka. I koniecznie zajrzyj jutro!

Na dworze śnieg sypał coraz gęściej. Otulał białą kołdrą domy i drzewa, na których gdzieniegdzie wciąż drżały jesienne liście. Wsunęłam głowę w ramiona i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam ku domowi. W głowie kłębiły mi się różne myśli. Nie mogłam się doczekać, by opowiedzieć dziewczynom w szkole, co wydarzyło się w sklepie pana Hopsona. Zwycięzcy Głodowych Igrzysk byli bohaterami, poznawaliśmy na lekcjach ich biografie, zapraszano ich na akademie i wspominkowe wieczorki, uczono nas traktować ich z szacunkiem i podziwem. Katniss Everdeen i Peeta Mellark byli najlepszymi z najlepszych. Parą wyjątkową, niesłychanie waleczną, barwną, romantyczną. Ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, że na tym idealnym obrazie mogłaby się pojawić jakaś rysa. A jednak…

Czyjaś ręka gwałtownie schwyciła mnie za ramię i zatrzymała w pół kroku. Przerażona podniosłam wzrok, gotowa krzyczeć i rzucić się do ucieczki.

- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział szeptem Peeta Mellark, i nie czekając na moją reakcję, pociągnął mnie w narożnik najbliższych zabudowań. Zszokowana patrzyłam, jak jego mały synek biegnie za nami, potykając się na przykrytych śniegiem nierównościach bruku.

- Nie wolno ci choćby słowem wspomnieć o tym, co usłyszałaś dzisiaj u Hopsona – szeptał Peeta, wciąż przytrzymując poły mojego palta, choć wcale się nie wyrywałam. Wpatrywałam się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Płowe kędzierzawe włosy, intensywnie błękitne oczy okolone tak jasnymi rzęsami, że prawie nie było ich widać, mocna sylwetka i silne zaprawione w fizycznej pracy dłonie – takiego Peetę Mellarka widywałam na plakatach propagandowych w szkole i na zdjęciach w podręczniku. Ten realny, stojący teraz o krok ode mnie wyglądał właściwie podobnie, był tylko starszy, co zdradzały pojedyncze pasma siwych włosów na skroniach, połyskujące srebrzyście w świetle latarni i poprzeczne bruzdy na czole, teraz dodatkowo zmarszczone w zatroskanym grymasie.

- Nikomu nie powiem, proszę się nie martwić – zapewniłam go cicho, bezwiednie kierując wzrok na malca, który wtulił się w płaszcz ojca i łypał na mnie przestraszonym spojrzeniem.

- Obiecujesz? – naciskał, a ja usłyszałam w jego głosie taką rozpacz, że aż zadrżałam.

- Obiecuję – wyszeptałam, po czym wyrwałam ramię ze słabnącego uchwytu i odeszłam szybkim krokiem, zostawiając za sobą tę dziwną scenę. Ostatnie metry mojej ulicy prawie przebiegłam, i kiedy wpadłam do domu, poczułam, jak nogi się pode mną uginają. Oparłam się o drzwi, próbując uspokoić oddech.

- Lil, to ty? Co się stało? – mama wyjrzała z kuchni, a widząc, że się nie ruszam, podeszła i wyjęła mi z ręki torbę z lekami – Zobaczyłaś ducha, czy co? Czemu tak się trzęsiesz?

- Widziałam u pana Hopsona Peetę Mellarka, mamo – odpowiedziałam, po czym natychmiast ugryzłam się w język. Nic więcej nie mogłam jej powiedzieć.

W szkole nigdy nie byłam popularną dziewczyną. W towarzystwie robiłam się trochę sztywna, nie umiałam przekomarzać się z chłopakami i brakowało mi refleksu do humorystycznych ripost. No i nie potrafiłam chichotać. Z nieskrywaną fascynacją obserwowałam dziewczyny, które na zawołanie wybuchały perlistym, a czasem piskliwym śmiechem, z towarzyszącą temu gwałtowną gestykulacją i trzepotaniem rzęsami. Chłopcy to uwielbiali. Jak zaczarowani krążyli wokół nich, strosząc piórka, czyli żartując i niemiłosiernie się przechwalając. Taniec godowy trwał w najlepsze. Nigdy w nim nie uczestniczyłam. Ale nie byłam odludkiem – miałam dwie serdeczne przyjaciółki i niewielkie grono znajomych, z którymi całkiem fajnie spędzałam czas, tyle że wiele rzeczy lubiłam robić sama – wędrować po łąkach z Bazylem, moim psem, spędzać długie godziny z książką, no i rysować. Zamalowywałam całe zeszyty moimi arcydziełami, i w szkole nie jeden raz mi się dostało od nauczycieli za to rysunkowe bujanie w obłokach. Lubiłam mój mały świat, ale męczyło mnie przekonanie, że w moim niespełna osiemnastoletnim życiu nie zdarzyło się, jak dotąd, nic wyjątkowego czy choćby szczególnie ciekawego. Tęskniłam za bliżej nieokreślonym czymś, co wyrwało by mnie ze spokojnej codzienności.

Może dlatego tyle emocji wzbudziło we mnie spotkanie Peety Mellarka. Chyba podświadomie uznałam, że oto coś zaczęło się dziać, wreszcie stałam się świadkiem jakiegoś ciekawego, nietypowego zdarzenia. Pałałam chęcią natychmiastowego opowiedzenia o wszystkim Madice i Nerril, i wspólnego rozłożenia tego zdarzenia na czynniki pierwsze, ze wszystkimi szczególikami i drobiazgami, roztrząsania go i analizowania w nieskończoność, i rzecz jasna snucia przypuszczeń co to wszystko może oznaczać i co się za tym kryje.  
Tymczasem musiałam milczeć, i to było po prostu okropne. Jak łyżka dziegciu w słoiku z miodem.

Na dodatek mama i siostry wzięły mnie na spytki.

- I jaki jest ten Peeta? Taki jak go pokazują w telewizji? Miły facet? Co kupował u Hopsona? Była z nim Katniss? Rozmawialiście? Jaki jest jego syn?

- No… wydaje się całkiem sympatyczny – bąknęłam, wpatrując się w skomplikowany wzór na dywanie, jakbym widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu – A ten mały bardzo jest do niego podobny. Byli sami. Pan Hopson powiedział, że Mellarkowie przeprowadzili się niedawno do naszej dzielnicy.

- Tak, tak, też to słyszałam, wczoraj ktoś mówił na targu – mama wyglądała na zamyśloną – Kupili chyba ten stary dom Thornów. Pomyśleć tylko – najsłynniejsi trybuci Dwunastki będą naszymi sąsiadami. Może w końcu zobaczymy, jak sobie naprawdę poukładali życie. Po tym wszystkim… – westchnęła, jak zawsze na wspomnienie powstań w dystryktach, zagłady i odradzania się Panem – Bo w telewizji to plotą jakieś farmazony – machnęła ręką z lekceważeniem.

Moi rodzice stracili w pożarze naszego dystryktu większość bliskich. Uratował się tylko dziadek – ojciec mojego taty oraz starsza siostra mamy, stuknięta cioteczka Mae. Najcięższe bombardowanie zastało ją na Ćwieku – dwójka jej małych dzieci zginęła na miejscu, ona zaś cudem przeżyła, gdy podmuch eksplozji dosłownie wbił ją w stos starych górniczych ubrań. Połamana i pokiereszowana w końcu wygoiła fizyczne rany, ale psychicznie już nigdy nie doszła do siebie. Mama opowiadała, że gdy wrócili do Dwunastki, ciotka całymi dniami snuła się po pogorzelisku, nawołując swoje dzieci. Można tam było wtedy znaleźć koszmarne rzeczy – dziecięce buciki, spopielałe resztki ubrań i fragmenty zwęglonych kości, których nie zebrano w zbiorowej akcji masowego pochówku zmarłych, i dopiero z czasem wiatr wydobył je spod piasku i zwałów przeoranej ziemi. Ojciec pracował dzień i noc, zwożąc razem z innymi mężczyznami te szczątki na Łąkę, gdzie wykopano gigantyczny dół – zbiorową mogiłę bezimiennych. Konie ledwo ciągnęły wozy ze stertami trupów. Robotnicy pracowali w rękawicach i maskach, ale odór i tak był ponoć tak straszny, że niejeden z osiłków padał na ziemię, miotany torsjami. Teraz Łąka jest znowu zielona i piękna, pełna słońca i bujnych mleczy, i trudno wręcz uwierzyć w to, co kryje się pod ich żółto-złotym dywanem.

Ciotka Mae rozstała się z mężem i wyjechała z Dwunastki. Rzadko ją widujemy, ale gdy już nas odwiedzi, ciężko się z nią porozumieć, bo zaczyna coś opowiadać, po czym urywa w pół zdania, niespodziewanie wybucha gwałtownym śmiechem albo całymi godzinami milcząco wpatruje się we mnie i moje siostry, jakby zastanawiała się, dlaczego mama ma nas aż trzy, a ona musiała pogrzebać swoje maleństwa. Ojciec wytłumaczył mi, że to zespół stresu pourazowego i że potrzeba czasu, dużo czasu, by się z tego wyrwać. Nie wiem czy ciotce się to uda przed śmiercią, skoro 20 lat niczego nie zmieniło…

W każdym razie nie dziwię się rodzicom, że sceptycznie podchodzą do podkoloryzowanych newsów o tym, jak to się dobrze wiedzie trybutom. Sami za dużo przeżyli, by dać sobie mydlić oczy.

- A dlaczego właściwie wpadłaś tu taka zdyszana? – wypaliła nagle moja najmłodsza siostra, Minty – Czy ten cały Peeta Mellark gonił cię czy co? – i obie z Eireen zaczęły chichotać i mrugać do siebie porozumiewawczo. Skrzywiłam się i skierowałam w stronę swojego pokoju.

- A odczepcie się, paskudy. Nic wam więcej nie powiem.

Tej nocy długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Przekręcałam się z boku na bok i wierciłam tak niemiłosiernie, że w końcu nawet Bazyl dał za wygraną i wylazł spod łóżka, żeby ułożyć się spać w spokojniejszym miejscu. Zastanawiałam się, co mogłabym zrobić, żeby poznać przyczyny dziwnego zachowania Peety Mellarka. W końcu postanowiłam, że następnego dnia spróbuję wyciągnąć coś więcej od pana Hopsona. Ostatecznie on też był świadkiem całego zdarzenia. Zdecydowałam też, że odwiedzę dziadka, który znał połowę mieszkańców naszego dystryktu, a w pamięci przechowywał wspomnienia kilkudziesięciu głodowych igrzysk.

Było już dobrze po północy, gdy na palcach przebiegłam do kuchni, żeby się czegoś napić. Widziałam, że rodzice też jeszcze nie spali, bo z ich pokoju sączyła się na korytarz smużka światła. Śnieg przestał w końcu padać, ale pochylone pod jego ciężarem drzewa wciąż wyglądały bajkowo. Wyjęłam szklankę z szafki, nalałam sobie wody z kranu i już miałam wrócić do łóżka, gdy usłyszałam podniesione głosy. Rodzice o coś się sprzeczali. Znieruchomiałam i zaczęłam nasłuchiwać.

- Lil nie ma o niczym pojęcia – mówiła mama. – I co ty Thom w ogóle sobie myślisz, że kogoś to jeszcze obchodzi? W końcu Peeta tego właśnie chciał! Zawsze.

Jej głos zadrżał i lekko się załamał, jakby chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie była w stanie. Tata coś tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi i zapadła cisza. Po chwili światło w ich pokoju zgasło.

Zdezorientowana, oparłam głowę o chłodną framugę drzwi. O czym to niby nie mam pojęcia? I czego, do diabła, dotyczyła właściwie ta rozmowa?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2.**

**Po omacku**

Gdy następnego dnia pojawiłam się w sklepie Fileasa Hopsona, jak na złość akurat miał gości. Wnętrze przesiąknięte intensywną wonią ziół i aptekarskich nalewek wypełniał teraz dodatkowo zapach tytoniu. Przy kontuarze siedziało dwóch przysadzistych jegomości. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem na widok ich zadków wylewających się z wąskich stołków i tłustych łydek idiotycznie zwisających kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Panowie pykali sobie fajeczki i w najlepsze popijali szkocką. Mój ojciec mawiał nieco złośliwie, że sklep zielarski Hopsona to najpopularniejszy szynk w naszej dzielnicy.

- Lil, złociutka! – Hopson właśnie dostrzegł moją sylwetkę wyłaniającą się zza kotary przy drzwiach – Wchodź śmiało, sok malinowy już na ciebie czeka! Świeżusieńki! Dosłownie pół godzinki temu miałem dostawę.

Trochę zła z powodu takiego obrotu spraw podeszłam do lady i obrzuciłam siedzących mężczyzn naburmuszonym spojrzeniem. Wyglądało na to, że dziś nie uda mi się pogadać z panem Hopsonem.

On zaś, niezrażony moją skwaszoną miną, z jowialną serdecznością objął mnie ramieniem i poprowadził na zaplecze, gdzie na stole czekała już duża butelka owinięta w papier ściągnięty gumką.

- Panie Hopson, muszę z panem porozmawiać – zaczęłam donośnym głosem, ale on mimo to jakby nie dosłyszał. Wcisnął mi w ręce sok i zapytał:

- A jak się ma Minty? Lepiej?

- Tak. Lepiej. Ale ja chcę pomówić… - próbowałam nie dać się zbyć, ale Fileas Hopson bezceremonialnie pokierował mnie do wyjścia.

- Lil, dziecino, zajrzyj jutro, to pogadamy. Nie gniewaj się, ale dzisiaj goszczę tu moich dawnych górniczych braci. Została ich na tym świecie ledwie garstka i spieszno nam powspominać stare dzieje.

„Ale ja też chcę pogadać o tych starych dziejach" – pomyślałam, wściekła, że Hopson przegania mnie jak natrętną muchę.

Czyli niczego się dzisiaj nie dowiem. Za godzinę musiałam i tak iść do szkoły, więc nie było już czasu na wizytę u dziadka. A wypytywanie mamy nie miało sensu. Rodzice, zwłaszcza ojciec, niechętnie wracali do spraw z przeszłości i wątpię, by chcieli mnie wtajemniczać w szczegóły dawnego życia trybutów. Pewnie by powiedzieli, że wszystko jest w książkach.

Sęk w tym, że tam nie było wszystkiego.

Zrezygnowana, rzuciłam Hopsonowi jakieś zdawkowe „do widzenia", a jego gości nie zaszczyciłam nawet skinieniem głowy. Powlokłam się w stronę domu, z premedytacją wdeptując w każdą kałużę. I nagle mnie olśniło. Skoro tamci siedzący u Hopsona byli przyjezdni, ale kiedyś mieszkali w naszym dystrykcie, to pewnie stary Fileas uraczy ich najświeższymi miejscowymi plotkami, i to nie szczędząc komentarza…

Obróciłam się na pięcie i po chwili wpadłam w podwórze sklepu zielarskiego, a tam, niewiele myśląc, pognałam prosto do małych żeliwnych drzwi prowadzących na zaplecze. To tutaj odbywało się zatowarowanie. Stary Hopson wpuszczał dostawców i pośredników, wdawał się z nimi w długie dysputy, potem odprowadzał ich do głównego wyjścia i nader często zapominał o przekręceniu zasuwy w drzwiach na zapleczu. Zwłaszcza, gdy w perspektywie miał słuszny napitek w doborowym gronie.

„Ta-dam!" – zanuciłam pod nosem, gdy zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami drzwi otworzyły się posłusznie. Wślizgnęłam się szybko do środka, nim mogłabym zwrócić na siebie czyjąś uwagę.

W magazynie panował półmrok, bo ranek był wyjątkowo pochmurny, a znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu małe okienka tak brudne, że chyba tylko najintensywniejszym promieniom światła udało by się przez nie przedrzeć. Starając się stąpać jak najciszej, zrobiłam dwa kroki i oczywiście niemal się przewróciłam, wpadając na worki z ziołami i walające się po podłodze plastikowe skrzynki pełne butelek.

Zastygłam w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w gwałtowne uderzenia własnego serca. Czekałam na pana Hopsona, spodziewając się, że zaraz wpadnie na zaplecze, by sprawdzić, co się tu wyprawia, jak zaś będę musiała gęsto się tłumaczyć.

Nic się jednak nie stało, i po kilku minutach ostrożnie utorowałam sobie drogę do drzwi łączących zaplecze ze sklepem. Miałam dużo szczęścia, bo były lekko uchylone i wyraźnie słyszałam dobiegające zza nich odgłosy rozmowy. Poprzez prześwit między drzwiami a futryną mogłam też podglądać rozpartych przy kontuarze mężczyzn.

Przysiadłam na dużym płóciennym worku z amarantusem i odetchnęłam głęboko. „Co ty tu do cholery robisz, Lilian Grousemore? Co ci odbiło, żeby zakradać się do sklepu i podsłuchiwać rozmowy starych pryków? Z jakiego powodu tu jesteś?" Próbując przywołać na pomoc zdrowy rozsądek, przeanalizowałam naprędce wczorajsze zdarzenia. Plotki krążące w dystrykcie. Dziwne słowa małego Finna i gwałtowna reakcja jego ojca. Ponure prognozy Hopsona, nocna kłótnia rodziców. Oraz to – tak, przede wszystkim to, co zrobił Peeta Mellark. Lęk w jego oczach. Jak bardzo musiał być zdesperowany, żeby posunąć się do czegoś takiego, jak zaczajenie się na mnie… Czy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w ten sposób tylko podkreśli wagę sytuacji i rozpali moją ciekawość?

Drgnęłam gwałtownie, bo biesiadujący za ścianą mężczyźni ryknęli nagle gromkim śmiechem. Ostrożnie przyłożyłam oko do szczeliny w drzwiach. Wsparty o ladęHopson opowiadał kawały.  
„Wiecie co dostaje górnik po śmierci? Trzy dni urlopu, a potem z powrotem pod ziemię!"

Mijały minuty, a ja nie usłyszałam niczego ciekawego ani tym bardziej podejrzanego. Równie dobrze mogłam tu siedzieć jeszcze godzinę i nie doczekać się choćby jednego zdania, które coś mi wyjaśni. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Nie miałam już wiele czasu. Poza tym niebezpiecznie było zostawać w tym miejscu zbyt długo.

Gdy minął kolejny kwadrans, dotarła do mnie oczywista prawda, że sterczę tu jak ostatnia kretynka, bo i tak nic z tej mojej pożal się Boże akcji wywiadowczej nie wyjdzie. Zirytowana własną beznadziejnością, podniosłam się z worka, otarłam kurz z siedzenia i cicho zaczęłam wycofywać się do wyjścia. Pchnęłam drzwi, które skrzypnęły jękliwie. Żołądek znowu podszedł mi do gardła. Smuga bladego światła wślizgnęła się niemrawo do zagraconego wnętrza i padła na zawalone papierami wielkie kartonowe pudło, które najwyraźniej robiło za stolik.  
I wtedy to zauważyłam.

Receptura. Długie rzędy składników, gramatura, proporcje, stężenie. Zalecenia. Mixtura agitanda. Ad usum internum. Informacja o psychotropowym charakterze specyfiku. Ostrzeżenie o silnym działaniu przeciwlękowym. Sub signo veneni.

Oraz nazwisko starannie wykaligrafowane w nagłówku:

_p. Katniss Mellark_

Zdyszana, spocona, z rozwianym włosem i krzywo zapiętymi guzikami palta wpadłam do szkoły dokładnie w chwili, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję. W szatni zrzuciłam z siebie buty i wierzchnie ubrania, po czym pognałam na pierwsze piętro, do pracowni języków klasycznych. Puella miała alergię na spóźnialskich. Od progu obrzuciła mnie cierpiętniczym spojrzeniem.

- Jakżesz by inaczej. Lilian Grousemore. Ile razy trzeba ci powtarzać, że na tych zajęciach nie toleruje się spóźniania – odezwała się zza biurka. Słowa uchodziły z sykiem z jej obszernego, sflaczałego jak stary balon ciała. Przezwisko Puelli pochodziło oczywiście od łacińskiego zdania _Puella pulchra est_, i było wyrazem czystej uczniowskiej złośliwości, bo doprawdy mało komu mogło być dalej niż Puelli do bycia dziewczęciem, w dodatku pięknym. Ten babsztyl przywodził raczej na myśl starego bazyliszka, który nie ma już siły na nic więcej prócz wściekłego syczenia na każdego, kto wejdzie do jego jaskini.

- Przepraszam – bąknęłam i pospiesznie usiadłam w ławce, chowając się za potężnymi plecami Martiego Maggota. Rozejrzałam się ukradkiem po klasie i od razu przechwyciłam pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie zielonych oczu Nerril i rozczarowaną minę Madiki. No tak. Miałyśmy przed lekcjami omówić kilka spraw, między innymi szczegóły wspólnego wyjazdu do Jedenastki w najbliższy piątek. Wszyscy uczniowie ostatnich klas zostali zobligowani, by na początku przyszłego roku – a zostało do niego niewiele ponad dwa miesiące – poinformować wychowawców, gdzie będą kontynuować dalszą edukację. O ile się na taki krok zdecydują. Większość moich znajomych jak najbardziej miała to w planach, toteż pochłaniały nas dyskusje na temat możliwych opcji, ciekawych i wartych polecenia uczelni i najpopularniejszych kierunków. A ponieważ nie ma to jak zobaczyć coś na własne oczy, postanowiłyśmy z dziewczynami, że odwiedzimy dystrykty sąsiadujące z Dwunastką i sprawdzimy, co oferują działające w nich uczelnie.

„Świat się tak bardzo zmienił…" – kręciła z niedowierzaniem głową moja mama, gdy przyniosłam do domu i rozłożyłam na stole w kuchni ulotki, foldery i reklamy rozmaitych placówek edukacyjnych. Gdy ona była w moim wieku, nie tak dawno przecież, większość młodych ludzi mogła sobie takie plany włożyć między bajki, prosto w sny o mitycznym Trzynastym Dystrykcie.

Ja rozważałam dwie możliwości: studia dziennikarskie albo uczelnia plastyczna. Rodzice niespecjalnie się ucieszyli, gdy im to radośnie zakomunikowałam. Stwierdzili, że nie wierzą w dziennikarstwo obiektywne, nieulegające wpływom, nieprzekupne i niepoddawane manipulacjom. O uczelni artystycznej mama krótko powiedziała, że to „bujanie w obłokach", a tata w ogóle tego nie skomentował. Wiedziałam, że chcieli, bym zajęła się czymś konkretnym, może bardziej przyziemnym, ale za to stabilnym, jak, dajmy na to, aptekarstwo czy doradztwo finansowe, ale niestety, musiałam ich rozczarować. Byłam humanistką do szpiku kości. To i tak cud, że opanowałam działania na ułamkach i podstawy trygonometrii, i że byłam w stanie rozróżnić stężenie procentowe od molowego. Znałam do bólu swoje mocne strony, i prawda była taka, że nie miały one nic wspólnego z naukami ścisłymi, czy nawet przyrodniczymi. Dlatego nigdy nie brałam pod uwagę zawodu bankiera, ekonomisty, lekarza czy farmaceuty. Może moje siostry zrealizują się kiedyś na tym polu.

- A wiecznie rozmarzona panna Grousemore… – gburowaty głos Puelli przemówił bezpośrednio do mnie – …zaprezentuje nam teraz Dicta Latina medicinalia. Z tłumaczeniem i podaniem autora. Przynajmniej pięć. Może ułatwi jej to zejście na ziemię.

Zerwałam się z ławki. Przełknęłam ślinę i zaczęłam przetrząsać zawartość głowy w poszukiwaniu łacińskich sentencji.

- „Mali medici est desperare, ne curet", czyli „Zły to lekarz, który traci nadzieję na wyleczenie chorego" – zaczęłam od Seneki. – „Vita brevis, ars longa, tempus praeceps, experimentum periculosum, iudicium difficile", to znaczy: „Życie krótkie, sztuka długa, czas zgubny, doświadczenie niebezpieczne, osąd trudny", i są to słowa Hipokratesa…, „Curare tuto…"

Właśnie zaczynałam siódmy cytat, bardzo z siebie zadowolona, że mój humanistyczny umysł jest świeży jak wiosenny poranek, gdy w sali rozległ się dziwny dźwięk. Na moment zapadła cisza.

A potem Puella znowu zachrapała, głośno, przeciągle, z jakimś wysokim zaśpiewem niemalże, następnie siarczyście chrząknęła, i znowu zachrapała. Głowa pokryta siwo-brunatną szopą sztywnych włosów ciężko wsparła się na zagłówku fotela. Z kącika ust pociekła strużka śliny. No tak. Strudzona swym nauczycielskim fachem Puella spała w najlepsze. Jak zawsze, tydzień w tydzień. Po klasie przeszedł zduszony chichot, i wkrótce wszyscy zaczęli ożywioną konwersację, zdecydowanie off topic.

Bez słowa opadłam na krzesło. Wyrwałam kartkę z zeszytu, w pośpiechu nabazgrałam liścik i puściłam go pod ławkami.

„Kochane, nie złośćcie się" – pisałam – „nie mogłam przyjść dzisiaj wcześniej, bo byłam po leki dla Minty. Znowu jest chora. Ale zgadnijcie, kogo spotkałam u Hopsona!".

Tak bardzo chciałam poznać opinię Madiki i Nerril! Usłyszeć, że oszalałam, zostać sprowadzoną na ziemię, a może nawet wyśmianą. Jak rzadko kiedy potrzebowałam, by ktoś wylał mi na głowę kubeł zimnej wody.

Tymczasem na przerwie zdałam tylko krótką relację ze spotkania w sklepie. Ale dziewczyny i tak były podekscytowane. Zupełnie jak wcześniej moje siostry, zaczęły dopytywać o szczegóły, i zażądały drobiazgowego opisu wyglądu Peety, tego, w co był ubrany, jak uczesany, czy się postarzał i czy jest przystojny.

- No wiecie – skrzywiłam się na to ostatnie pytanie – to zależy, czy lubicie takich gości pod czterdziestkę…

Nerril wydęła kształtne wargi i przewróciła oczami.

- Jeśli są byłymi trybutami, można wziąć małą poprawkę – na te słowa obie z Madiką wybuchły śmiechem.

Och, jakże kluczyłam i lawirowałam, żeby nie powiedzieć im za dużo i nie sprawiać wrażenia, że wiem coś więcej! Było ciężko. Jakaś cząstka mnie koniecznie chciała wypaplać wszystko.

Na szczęście w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek i pan Warren Thistle, nauczyciel historii Panem, jak zawsze punktualny, wpuścił nas do sali. Choć mocno już wiekowy, stał przy drzwiach prosty jak struna, przytrzymując klamkę, każdemu grzecznie odpowiadając „dzień dobry", dopóki wszyscy nie znaleźliśmy się w klasie. Potem starannie zamknął drzwi i zasiadł przy swoim biurku. Przerzucił papiery ułożone w zgrabny stosik i wyłowił z niego złożoną na pół kartkę.

- Komunikat. – Zaczął bez specjalnego wstępu. – Jak pewnie już wiecie, do naszej dzielnicy przeprowadzili się zwycięzcy 74. Głodowych Igrzysk. Miło mi poinformować, że pan Peeta Mellark będzie naszym gościem w przyszły czwartek. W związku z tym chciałbym, by chętna osoba przygotowała krótki referat prezentujący jego sylwetkę jako punkt wyjścia do pytań, które będziecie mogli zadawać na spotkaniu. Ktoś się zgłasza?

Wpatrywałam się w rozwieszone na ścianach wielkoformatowe mapy Panem. Aktualne i historyczne. Ogólnogeograficzne i tematyczne. Mapę hipsometryczną, sozologiczną, izopatychową i mapę wyrobisk górniczych. A wszystkie nowiuteńkie, pachnące jeszcze farbą drukarską, z intensywnymi kolorami i wyrazistymi liniami siatki kartograficznej. Kupiono je z funduszy rady rodziców. W zeszłym tygodniu zostałam dłużej po lekcjach i pomagałam je wieszać.

Poczułam silne kopnięcie w kostkę.

- No, dawaj…! – głos Nerril brzmiał natarczywie – Zgłoś się, Lil!

Nim zdążyłam się zorientować co tak naprawdę robię, moja ręka poszybowała w górę.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3.**

**Nocny trop**

Siedziałam w przytulnym archiwum biblioteki Dwunastego Dystryktu przy wąskim stoliku z bukowego drewna zarzuconym papierami. Wkoło panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Pan Thistle uzgodnił z kierownikiem biblioteki, że w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni mogę tu pracować nad referatem do późnych godzin wieczornych. Zegar wskazywał 22.00, a ja ciągle nerwowo obgryzałam ołówek, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Byłam trochę zła na siebie, że zgłosiłam się do napisania referatu, ale czułam też, że po prostu tak być musiało. Konsekwencja zdarzeń?

W klasie nikt się specjalnie nie zdziwił, że to akurat ja wystartowałam do tego zadania – ciągle pisałam jakieś artykuły, przeprowadzałam wywiady, sięgałam dosłownie po wszystko, co dotyczyło słowa pisanego. Byłam też, nie da się ukryć, pupilką pana Thistle. W zasadzie więc tylko ja, no i trochę Nerril i Madika wiedziałyśmy, że mam jeszcze dodatkowe motywy, by napisać akurat o Peecie Mellarku.

Przekopałam się już przez masę starych dokumentów dotyczących organizacji 74 Głodowych Igrzysk. Długie kolumny z nazwiskami dwunastolatków po raz pierwszy zgłoszonych do losowania, zasady przyznawania astragali i listy osób dodatkowo je pobierających. Zwróciłam uwagę na to, że w dniu tamtych słynnych dożynek Peeta Mellark miał na swoim koncie zaledwie pięć astragali. Czyli nigdy nie musiał pobierać dodatkowych, by pomóc w utrzymaniu rodziny, jak robiła to Katniss. Swoją drogą, skoro tak, to miał niezłego pecha, że akurat jego nazwisko zostało wylosowane. A może osobliwe szczęście…?

Posegregowane według dystryktów listy nieżyjących trybutów. Nazwiska, przydomki, fotografie portretowe, boleśnie krótkie biogramy. Co można napisać o kimś, kto dopiero zaczyna życie? Kto ledwie rozpoznał, kim jest i do czego dąży, kto poznaje świat i po raz pierwszy (i ostatni) nazywa swoje pragnienia? Z pożółkłych kart patrzyły na mnie smutne twarze martwych dzieci. Dzieci. Nagle z całą brutalnością dotarło do mnie to, nad czym nigdy dłużej się nie zastanawiałam. – Większość trybutów była młodsza ode mnie nierzadko o ładnych kilka lat.

Nie byłam w stanie ogarnąć wewnętrznie tego okrucieństwa. Nie potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie siebie pośród mniej i bardziej znajomych mi młodych ludzi, stłoczonych na ponurym szarym placu w pełnym przerażenia oczekiwaniu. Nie umiałam wyobrazić sobie, co bym czuła, gdybym usłyszała, jak ktoś wypowiada tam moje nazwisko.

Lilian Grousemore.

Lilian Grousemore!

Lilian Grousemore… – powtórzyłam kilka razy, z różną intonacją. Mój głos zabrzmiał dziwnie płytko i głucho w wytłumionych ścianach biblioteki.

Zamknęłam oczy i pomyślałam o moich siostrach, a także o Nerril i Madice, i zobaczyłam, jak stoimy tam, jedna obok drugiej, rozpaczliwie próbując przełknąć ślinę, która uwięzła w połowie przełyku, podczas gdy czyjaś ręka nieubłaganie błądzi w wielkiej szklanej kuli wypełnionej po brzegi losami. Losem. Losem nas wszystkich.

Przed oczami stanęła mi Katniss Everdeen. Dziewczyna, która dobrowolnie zgłosiła się do igrzysk w zamian za dwunastoletnią siostrę. I znowu, nie umiałam wyobrazić sobie takiej odwagi. I takiego poświęcenia. Bo przecież nawet najsprytniejsza, najbardziej pewna siebie osoba zgłaszająca się na trybuta musiała mieć świadomość, że ma tylko kilka procent szans na wygraną. Katniss szła ku podium bez wahania, chociaż wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie umrze. Nie złamało jej to.

Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, nagle zapragnęłam zobaczyć tę chwilę. Tamten dzień u progu lata.

Wyjęłam z szuflady biurka kluczyk do pracowni komputerowej i ruszyłam między rzędami półek zawalonych papierami i teczkami o pożółkłych rogach do drzwi znajdujących się na końcu pomieszczenia. Było to tylne wejście do pracowni, z której korzystali w ciągu dnia wszyscy obywatele zamieszkujący nasz dystrykt. Siadłam przy biurku, uruchomiłam komputer, a potem przez chwilę próbowałam znaleźć właściwe przyciski na zużytej klawiaturze. W bibliotece regularnie odbywały się otwarte szkolenia z obsługi komputera i urządzeń biurowych, sprzęt był więc trochę wyeksploatowany. Kursy te cieszyły się dużym zainteresowaniem – ludzie chcieli się uczyć, poszerzać horyzonty, sięgać po nowe, wyjechać stąd, robić to, czego kiedyś im zabraniano.

Wstukałam hasło dostępu do zbiorów multimedialnych.

Rzutnik zabuczał nad moją głową i duży ekran na przeciwległej ścianie rozjarzył się ciepłym żółtawym blaskiem.

Najpierw zobaczyłam wielki symbol Kapitolu, a potem spływający w dół tekst. Traktat o zdradzie. Burmistrzowie dystryktów mieli nakaz odczytywania go przed każdymi kolejnymi igrzyskami. Mama mówiła, że jeszcze dzisiaj byłaby w stanie wyrecytować go z pamięci co do słowa.

Potem na ekranie pojawił się rozległy plac, dobrze mi znany rynek, dzisiaj otoczony zadbanymi witrynami sklepów i kolorowymi straganami, jasny i gwarny. Ale filmowy plac był wielką ponurą przestrzenią po brzegi wypełnioną ludźmi, tłoczącymi się i falującymi niczym rozedrgany żywy dywan. Na okalających plac odrapanych budynkach sklepów rozwieszono ordynarne jaskrawe sztandary, wzywające do posłuszeństwa i podporządkowania się Kapitolowi. W tle widać było Pałac Sprawiedliwości i ustawioną przed nim prowizoryczną scenę.

Pokazywano nam to nagranie już kilka razy w szkole, przy różnych okazjach, ale zawsze wyrywkowo. Skupiałam się wtedy bardziej na gadaniu z dziewczynami niż na nudnym materiale filmowym. Przecież i tak wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, co się wydarzyło. Tym razem jednak, skulona w ciemności zalegającej pracownię komputerową, naprawdę oglądałam. Dostrzegałam blade, wychudzone twarze ówczesnych mieszkańców naszego dystryktu. Podkrążone, wypełnione łzami oczy matek, ich ziemiste cery i przygarbione plecy, pełne nienawiści spojrzenia mężczyzn, wąskie kreski ust, zaciśnięte pięści.

Opiekunka trybutów, Effie Trinket, sprawiała wrażenie kompletnej wariatki. Wystrojona od stóp do głów na zielono, z różowymi włosami, grubą warstwą pudru na twarzy i wyzywająco uszminkowanymi ustami przypominała klowna za wszelką cenę próbującego zabawić widownię. I ten jej piskliwy głosik wznoszący się na nienaturalne tony, gdy krzyczała do ludzi na placu, zupełnie bez sensu, bo nawet gdyby szeptała, i tak byłoby ją słychać, taka tam panowała cisza.

Gdy Katniss Everdeen wypadła z tłumu i odpychając ludzi na boki z wrzaskiem rzuciła się na strażników pokoju prowadzących jej siostrę, przyszło mi do głowy, że patrzę na jedyną żywą, zdolną do działania istotę w tej smutnej szarej masie pozbawionych nadziei ludzi. W oczach dziewczyny żarzył się tak dziki płomień, a jej ciało było tak ewidentnie gotowe do walki, że nawet w zwyczajnej niebieskiej sukience, którą założyła na dożynki, i w skromnej fryzurze wyglądała na kogoś, kim niebawem miała się stać, na kogoś, kto nieuchronnie porwie za sobą tłumy. Tego ognia nie miał w sobie z pewnością Peeta Mellark, który, wyczytany przez pannę Trinket, jakby nie pojmując, co się dzieje, zmierzał ku scenie dziwacznym posuwistym krokiem lunatyka. W jego szeroko otwartych błękitnych oczach malowały się strach i niedowierzanie.

Kilka godzin temu, zaraz jak tylko weszłam do archiwum, zajrzałam do bazy terminów medycznych i aktualnego spisu gotowych leków i środków wyrabianych przez farmaceutów. Rozprostowałam zmięty karteluszek, na którym w sklepie pana Hopsona pospiesznie zapisałam łacińskie nazwy receptur. Ledwo mogłam się po sobie doczytać.  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłam szczerze wdzięczna Puelli, że w ten swój nieudolny, a jednak skuteczny sposób wbijała nam do głów łacinę, i całą terminologię medyczną, która była jej konikiem.

Trimetozinum (zastosowanie: preparat przeciwlękowy), Risperidonum (leczenie stanów psychotycznych). Wskazania: Pertubationes affectivae intertatae – afektywne uporczywe zaburzenia nastroju; Reactio Propter grave psychotrauma et desadaptationes – reakcja na ciężki stres i zaburzenia adaptacyjne. Psychosis acuta, Reactio schizofrenica, czyli ostre i przemijające zaburzenia psychotyczne. Status terrori panici – zaburzenia lękowe uogólnione… - mruczałam pod nosem, wertując grubą książkę i robiąc notatki. „Trochę tego jest, pani Merllark" – zawyrokowałam w myślach.

Nagle zrobiło mi się smutno. Czy tak to się wszystko zawsze kończy? Westchnęłam i sięgnęłam po teczkę poświęconą mentorom.

Haymitch Abernathy. Widziałam go raz czy dwa razy przy okazji jakichś uroczystości rocznicowych, ale zwykle, po wybełkotaniu kilku nic nieznaczących haseł, jakaś życzliwa dusza szybko usuwała go z pola widzenia zaproszonych gości. Przypuszczam, że jego sposób bycia nie był wystarczająco reprezentacyjny, oględnie mówiąc.  
Pił na umór od tylu lat, że chyba zapomniał już, jak to jest być zupełnie trzeźwym. Na cud zakrawało, że w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Miał 60 lat, ale wyglądał znacznie starzej – zgarbił się i chodził o lasce, bo kilka lat temu zalany w trupa wleciał do rowu melioracyjnego i połamał obie nogi, a potem odmówił umieszczenia go w szpitalu i podwieszenia na wyciągu, skutkiem czego nogi nieprawidłowo się zrosły. Cały czas mieszkał samotnie w zapyziałym domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców, i rzadko z niego wychodził. Ginny, dziewczyna z mojej klasy, mieszkała po sąsiedzku i opowiadała, że zdarza mu się z krzykiem wypadać w środku nocy z domu i wymachiwać nożem na trawniku, ciskając przekleństwa w niebo. Mówiła, że boją się go panicznie wszystkie dzieciaki z okolicy.

Ale ja miałam dużo współczucia dla tego człowieka. Prezydent Snow złamał mu życie, mordując wszystkich, których kochał. A potem, rok po roku, kazał mu patrzeć na straszliwą śmierć dzieci, o które miał się troszczyć. Wcale mnie nie dziwiło, że ten człowiek popadał w coraz dalej posuniętą obojętność dla świata, i uciekał w odrealnioną przez alkohol rzeczywistość. Katniss i Peeta musieli mieć w sobie coś wyjątkowego, że mimo wszystko udało im się na chwilę obudzić go do działania, rozniecić jakąś iskrę, która na moment wydobyła z ponurej przeszłości dawnego Haymitcha, inteligentnego i błyskotliwego, z głową pełną pomysłów i wolą życia.

Przyszło mi do głowy, że powinnam zdobyć się na odwagę i porozmawiać z Haymitchem o Peecie Mellarku. Gdyby udało mi się trafić do niego o takiej porze, kiedy jest tylko trochę wypity i nie gada od rzeczy, może nie wyrzuciłby mnie za drzwi i powiedziałby coś interesującego, co umieściłabym w referacie. Może dowiedziałabym się czegoś dla siebie… Ginny mogłaby zrobić mi przysługę i wybadać, czy były mentor tkwi akurat w alkoholowym ciągu czy nie. Postanowiłam, że zadzwonię do niej z rana.

Ponownie wpatrzyłam się w ekran. Olbrzymie żeliwne drzwi zatrzasnęły się za świeżo upieczonymi trybutami. Jeszcze przez chwilę na placu panowała cisza, a potem zaczął narastać szmer, który przerodził się w zgiełk, kiedy ludzka masa zaczęła chaotycznie unosić się i drgać. Słyszałam krótkie komenderujące okrzyki strażników pokoju, gotowych w każdej chwili spacyfikować tłum.

Oko kamery prześlizgnęło się po twarzach i wyłowiło spośród nich spłakaną, zapuchniętą buzię Prim. Jej chude dziecięce ramiona ledwo zauważalnie drgały od wstrzymywanego szlochu. Obok, trzymając ją za rękę, wciąż stał ten wysoki, dość przystojny ciemnowłosy chłopak, który wcześniej zatrzymał zrozpaczoną, wyrywającą się ku siostrze Prim, przerzucając ją sobie z łatwością przez ramię.

Gale Hawthorne. Mieszkał kiedyś w naszym dystrykcie. Ludzie mówią, że wtedy dla wszystkich było oczywiste, że on i Katniss Everdeen będą razem. Wybuch w kopalni zastał ich ojców na tej samej zmianie. Obaj zginęli. Zarówno Katniss, jak i Gale musieli troszczyć się o swoje rodziny. Podziwiano ich, że tak dobrze sobie z tym radzą. Znali okoliczne lasy jak własną kieszeń, zajęli się zbieractwem i kłusownictwem, każdego dnia nadstawiali dla najbliższych karku, oboje dumni, nieugięci, trochę hardzi w obyciu. Dogadywali się bez słów. Kiedy Peeta Mellark wyjawił swoje uczucia przed kamerami, tu w dwunastce nikt ani przez chwilę nie wierzył, że mógłby liczyć na ich odwzajemnienie przez Katniss. Nie syn Mellarków – pogodny, wygadany i prostoduszny piekarz. Dobry chłopak i bardzo lubiany, ale z zupełnie innej bajki niż tamci ze Złożyska. Ale potem sprawy potoczyły się inaczej…

Wokół Gale'a i Prim kłębili się różni ludzie. Niektórzy przystawali, wypowiadali jakieś słowa, głaskali małą Everdeen po głowie, przytulali jej matkę, która z twarzą zupełnie bez wyrazu stała nieruchomo, jakby wrośnięta w ziemię, wpatrzona w drzwi za którymi zniknęła jej starsza córka. Za chwilę będą musiały się pożegnać. Wtedy myślała pewnie, że już na zawsze. Co w takiej chwili można powiedzieć własnemu dziecku?  
W pewnym momencie dostrzegłam jakiegoś chłopaka bezceremonialnie rozpychającego się łokciami i torującego sobie drogę w zbitym ludzkim gąszczu. Barczysty i wysoki, z rozczochraną rudo-brązową czupryną, kogoś mi przypominał. Gdy dotarł do Gale'a, objął go szorstkim, braterskim gestem, mówiąc mu coś na ucho i poklepując go po plecach. Stali tak chwilę, spleceni w mocnym uścisku. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie, i chłopak przykucnął przy Prim, najwyraźniej coś jej tłumacząc. Potem zwichrzył małej włosy i podał chusteczkę. Gdy uniósł głowę, zobaczyłam jego twarz.

To był mój ojciec, Thom.


End file.
